We Met in a Dream
by Sakura13087
Summary: Can you meet your true love in a dream? But what if they had a secret that you did not know about vampire and what not fic. I know sucky summary the story is better. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

CASTLE ESCAPE

"Princes Sakura where are you", the guard called frantically as he looked around. Sakura hid behind the palace gates waiting to make her escape. As soon as the guard passed her Sakura ran from her hiding place, down the road to meet her two elder sisters who had escaped earlier this morning.

Why, why did they leave without me, as soon as I find them I am going to kill them, Sakura thought to herself. Sakura came to the edge of town, to see her too sisters. Ino wore her long blonde hair, TenTen wore her brown hair in a twist tie. Both of them were wearing T-shirts and a pair of jeans.

Sakura, climbed up a closest tree, and studied her sisters to see if there were any openings, to attack them. Sakura jumped out of the tree gliding towards her Ino, while screaming "You, bitch why did you leave me there do you have any idea how long it took me to escape".

Ino dodged the attack and got Sakura into a head lock. "WHATS THIS ABOUT LEAVING YOU, I TOLD YOU TO MEET ME AT THE GATES AT EIGHT. NOT MY FUALT YOUR ALWAYS LATE", screamed Ino. Then Ino took a deep breath "Are you calm now, can I let you go with out you trying to kill me?"

"BAHH", said Sakura

"I'll take that as a yes", said Ino as she released Sakura.

"Now if you too are done with your games, I assume there is as reason why we had to sneak out of the castle", Interrupted TenTen.

"Why yes there is", said Ino, the she looked at both of her sisters.

"And the reason would be. . .", Said a very impatient TenTen.

"I had a dream, one of darkness" points to Sakura "one of the moon", points to TenTen "one of power", points to herself. "In this dream, we were in town, and each of us meets our doom and our savoir, and we must not run from it", said Ino.

"WHY, I AM THE DARKNESS", screamed Sakura

"Because you touch yourself at night", Said Ino. Sakura speechlessly leads the way into town.

"Good going, now you have her mad at us" said TenTen who couldn't stop laughing. "We should catch up to her, you never know the darkness may get her", she said and stuck her tongue out at, Ino, and ran towards town.

"Hey I wasn't kidding about that you guys have to be careful and make sure that we don't get separated", yelled Ino as she chased after the two of them.

Sakura ran away from her sisters hurt that they would make fun of her like that. Why would they play this mean joke, I came to town for no reason and father is probably going to kill me, Sakura thought to herself as she ran her tears blinding her. Sakura ran till she could go no further, she could see the beautiful lit by midday sun. But not all was what it seemed. Just has Ino had dreams to see the future, Sakura could feel spirits of people. She could feel something very dark around her. Something that had blood lust, yet in the same way was kind and loving.

"Oh no we lost Sakura, she should no better then to go off on her own", said TenTen

"I don't know what darkness is coming for her only that it will in the end be her savoir, but I still don't trust it, we should split up and look for her", Said Ino.

"Okay meet back her and sun down", Said TenTen.

"Okay", Said Ino, as she went to the center of town. She was going to where her gut was pulling her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Mysterious Mage

Ino ran towards, the center of town looking at everwhere for the pink haired brat that she called a sister. She went in to every store, asked every storekeeper if they had seen her sister. However, there was no luck, the sun was starting to set and Ino continued to wonder where her little sister could have gotten.

With out realizing Ino walked straight into the ghetto of town. The gangs were starting to come out, but this did not bother Ino, she just wanted to find and help her sister. Though she could defend herself, Sakura's powers were not at full strength yet.

While Ino continued to look for Sakura, one of the gangs caught a glimpse of Ino and decided that she would be there next meal. The gang leader came up behind Ino and got her into a head lock.

"So hottie, what's a girl like you doing in a town like this so late", whispered the gang leader in her ear.

"You messed with the wrong hottie", said Ino as she slammed her foot into his groin. The gang leader let her go and slowly fell to the ground. Ino turned around to see who her attacker was. To her surprise there wasn't just one person but many. All of them wearing, leather jackets and tight jeans. Her attacker got up and laughed at her.

"Do you think that is going to stop me the great, Gaara", he said, as he played with his long red hair.

"You have got to be kidding with me, you talk about yourself like your all that, and you wear make up, and you look like a chick", said Ino, trying her hardest not to laugh.

"I CANT BELIVE YOU JUST SAID THAT ABOUT MY MASTER", Screamed a boy with blonde hair

"It's alright Naruto, don't worry, your master will get his revenge, this little bitch is going down", Said Gaara

Hoping that pissing him off would make his attack less effective, Ino continued to insult. "You have got to be kidding me MASTER, and you talk about yourself in the third person." Ino slowly started to back up. Maybe that was not the best idea she had ever had.

Gaara, started to lunge at her, but she created a shield of water just in time to keep him from attacking.

"Well, well, a shield of water, huh? Well there is only one person that can to that, a princess. So princess what are you doing out in this part of town so late" Said Gaara as he started to walk towards her. "I bet daddy would pay a lot of money to have his girl safe and at home".

Before Ino could react the yellow haired dork named Naruto, knocked her out.

Ino woke up in some type of storehouse it, it was dark outside, and she could use more then an aspirin. "OW fuck, that hurts" She yelled as she brought her hand from her head to see blood.

"No one makes me bleed my own Blood", quoting her favorite movie.

"When I get out of here that Naruto Dork is going to know what pain really is", Ino said while clenching her fists. She started to get up but was short stopped by dizziness, and decided to lay down.

"So, my princess your awake", said a familiar voice

"Go to hell, Gaara", Said Ino

"Oh I like your spunk maybe I wont tell daddy what happened to his little girl, maybe I'll just keep you to myself", said Gaara, as he licked his lips and went leaned his head in towards her lips. Ino instinctively smacked him.

"OW you little bitch, you should respect the person who holds you life a little more", Gaara said in anger and his hand went towards her face. Just before it landed, a man in a black clock, with a mask covering his face, stopped Gaara.

"You know it's really sleazy to hit woman, who can't defend herself", Said the deep, husky voice.

"Who are you and how did you get in here", Said Gaara as his eyes widened.

"That is really none of your Business sir, all I can tell you is that I am here to get the princess Ino and nor any of your army will stop me. So just give her over and there will be no punishment.

"I'm not going to give her to you, she is mine, what do you need her for", Said Gaara in anger no one could just come into is territory and take what he has rightfully stolen.

"What a bother, your really going to make me fight you" , Responded the man, in the same deep voice. He took off his mask, and Ino gasped. It was the same, man from her dreams. But he was so much more gorgeous. He has long Black hair held back in a hair tie. His eyes are the color of chocolate, his face oval shape and his lips so kissable. Ino blushed as she thought of her kissing him, as she had in dreams.

Ino was blasted out of her thoughts when she heard Gaara scream in pain, as fire blasted out of the young mages hand. The young mage took this chance to carry Ino out of the storehouse.

"Who are you", Ino asked

"No one", he answered as he put a hand over her eyes instantly putting her to sleep.

Ino woke up in a cave, undressed and bound with rope. She looked around the cave, to find that her clothes folded on the ground next to her. After a few minutes of trying to escape Ino gives up as the young mage come in.

"For some one who is no one, you seem to be getting your self in to a lot of trouble", said Ino who started to blush profusely when she realized that she is bare.

"Why, why. . .Am I", She started to blush, as she looked down at her.

"OH", the young mage started to blush

"Well you were injured and in order to fully heal you I had to take off your clothes"

"who are you" asked Ino no longer caring that she was bare.

"I am Shikamaru, a mage that works for The Dark Lord Itachi. My lord wants you, he wants to marry you and become King." Shikamaru explained looking down not wanting to think that any man but him would touch her.

"Do you want me to do that, because, for you not for him only for you would I", said Ino looking at him, hoping that he wouldn't force her to marry some one when the man she loves so much is right in front of her.

"Do you really want to know what I want", he said as he scanned her body. Ino blushed, as she realized that his eyes stopped at the junction of her legs. After a few moments Shikamaru realized where he was looking, blushed profusely and quickly looked back up.

"Yes I do", Ino said looking into his deep chocolate eyes. She could just drown in those eyes. Though she had only known him for a few moments, she felt as if she had known him a life time. He was just a sweet and kind, as when he came in her dreams.

Not being able to resist her , ocean blue eyes begging him for the truth, he spilled it all " I hate the Dark lord, but this damn bracelet he put on me a thousand controls my powers. If I don't work for him I can use them. If I can't use my powers it makes for a big problem, for I get magic poisoning, which is deadly. If it weren't for this thing I wouldn't be working for that son of a bitch."

"I am sorry for you, but that doesn't answer my question, do you want me to go to the Dark Lord", Ino asked innocently

"Of course I don't, first of all it would give him way too much power, second I don't think that any one should be used that way", He said, looking into her deep blue eyes

"Is that the only reason", she asked in a innocent voice.

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, your going to make me say it, No one but me should have you. You Princess are beautiful, your hair is the color of an angels and your eyes are as deep and deeper then the sea . I want to be the only one that you ever, look at as your love. I love you, you are my earth angel. I have been seeing you in my dreams and have loved you since the day I met you 19 years ago in a dream.", he continued to babble, Ino had heard enough, she pulled him down to her, and kissed him patiently.

"I love you, too, ever since you came to me in my dreams I knew you were the one", she fought against the ropes to take off his shirt, his golden skin glowed in the fire light. His chest was covered in scars, and muscle. She kissed every scar in reach.

"Let me out of this contraption", Ino said desperately trying to get out of the rope.

"No, no, I am going to have some fun", he took one of her breast in his hands she gasped in pleasure, he put his mouth over her nipple she moaned in pleasure, and then he swirled his tongue over the nipple. Then he started to suckle, Ino gasped in pleasure and tried to get out of the contraption, she wanted to grab and pull his long black hair. She wanted to tease, him the same way he was her.

"Shikamaru", Ino screamed in pleasure

"Yes, dear", Said Shikamaru in a deeper Huskier voice

"I don't know that feels so good", she moaned in frustration.

"Heh", he responded and continued to tease her nipple. Then he kissed his way to her other nipple and gave it the same treatment, Ino was thrashing her head a pleasure, and when to go grab Shikamaru but the ropes became tighter. "Not Fair", Ino gasped.

"No that is very Fair you have been torturing me in my dreams time that I return the favor", then Shikamaru, kissed down from her breasts, down her stomach to biting her along the way. Till he reached the junction then he spread her legs then started to tease her with his tongue and fingers. Slowly his fingers went in and out of her, as his tongue played with her clit. Ino gasped, and moaned in pleasure, never had she experienced anything like it.

"Ohh Shikamaru Fuck me", Ino moaned.

"Is that what you really want", Shikamaru said in a husky voice.

"YES, YES", Ino gasped.

Shikamaru pulled down his pants, Ino gasped in fear at the size of his dick. She feared that it wouldn't fit, but her want for him over came her fear.

Shikamaru leaned down over her, and inserted his fingers deep inside again, as he kissed her passionately.

"OOHH JESUS, FUCK ME Shikamaru", Screamed Ino.

"Not yet", as his went down on her, his tongue flicked in and out of her, driving her up a wall, she squeezed the ropes for it was the only thing that was keeping her from going insane. 

He came up and kissed her lips again this time more gently, "I've never done this before, you are the first, that has ever caught my eye", he said as he put his dick as the very entrance of her. He kissed her again, as he slowly entered her

"OW", Said Ino

"Are you okay", asked Shikamaru, with a worried look on his face. He knew that he would hurt her but it still worried him, he never wanted to have caused her any pain.

"Yes, it's all right it was going to happen its my first time to honey" Said Ino,

Shikamaru started to move back and forth carefully. Getting extreme pleasure, Ino screamed "Oh Shikamaru Fuck me Oh yes."

Hearing this made Shikamaru, Ram into her harder and faster, giving Ino more pleasure the then had ever had. "Dear I thought that I was fucking you, but if you would rather me not", Said Shikamaru, teasingly as he slowed down.

"You pull out and I am going to kill you", Ino moaned as she moved her hips faster.

"Okay I get it don't pull out", Then he thrusted his dick deep inside her and just stopped moving.

"No that's no fair, just please move", Ino screamed, and she tried to escape the ropes.

"Whatever her highness wants", Shikamaru whispered in her ear as he started to move slowly then moved faster and faster.

Ino could feel the pleasure building up, she felt as if she was going to explode. Then finally it came to a climax, she cried out "OH Shikamaru." With that Shikamaru went faster no letting Ino settle down from the orgasm. After torturing her for what seemed like hours, he finally came, and groaned in her ear.

"I love you Princess", said Shikamaru

"I love you too, my mage", said Ino as she closed her eyes. Soon after her eyes closed she fell in to an anything but a peaceful sleep. She saw Sakura being taken from the arms of darkness into even darker arms that of The Dark Lord Itachi.

She followed Itachi only to see her sister being changed to a wall in a stone dungeon. Itachi was holding a whip made of fire and threateningly whipped the wall right next to Sakura. "Where is Sasuke!?" he yelled at the helpless pink haired girl. "I"LL NEVER TELL YOU, DEATH FIRST!" Itachi raised the whip to hit her and . . .

Ino woke up in a screaming and in a cold sweat.

Shikamaru awoke and took Ino into his arms, "What's wrong earth angel"

"Your master is going to hurt my baby sister! We need to find her be for he dose." She cried into Shikamaru shoulder.

Shikamaru pulled her off his shoulder and kissed the tears off her checks, "Don't worry earth angel, we will find her and make sure that he can't hurt her or any one." He whispered in her ear. As if a spell Ino started to feel tired and went into a deep dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Darkness

While Ino and TenTen looked for Sakura in all the wrong places, Sakura was hiding out by the ships, she could feel the darkness that, Ino had warned her about. However, she was not afraid at all, if anything the darkness, felt good, and loving not evil. Sakura sat on a crate, bathing the love, and care, coming from the dark Spirit.

While she waited for her sisters to come find her, she watched the seamen to their work, of loading and unloading ship.

"Why hello, how are you young lady", asked a man, with white pointy hair and a mask. "Are you busy, right now?"

Not feeling any negative energy coming from him, and knowing that it would take a long time for her sisters to find her, she responded almost immediately. "No, I'm not".

"Well would you like to come on a tour of my ship, Young lady", Asked the man

"Yes I would love too", Responded Sakura almost immediately, though she was unwilling to leave the loving spirit energy.

"Well alright if you'll just follow me miss", Said the man as he lead the way to the ship. Sakura follow the man to the ship, which was a beautiful ship.

"I have been rude young miss, My name Kikashi, and yours", he said as he started to walk on to the ship.

"Nice to meet you sir my name is Sakura", she answered as she offered her hand. Kikashi shook hands with her and lead her on to the ship.

As Sakura entered the boat, she gapped at the grandness the boat was made with a deep polished cherry wood. "Wow this is such a pretty boat." she said.

"It's not a boat it's a ship" said the man.

"Yeah whatever it's a boat", Sakura whispered to herself.

Sakura spent the rest of the day touring the pretty boat, while listening to the man's outrageous stories. At sunset Sakura started to leave the ship. Kikashi tried to invite her to dinner, but she refused. All Sakura wanted to do was go back to the crate she was sitting on and feel that wonderful dark energy.

Sakura went back to where her crate was but it seemed that it was loaded on to a ship. Probably the best Sakura should be getting back to her sisters any way. As she went to go she felt a darkness coming closer. Rather then running like most normal people would do she stopped to embrace it. Then she remembered the time and started to walk again. But she barley didn't get far, before the dark energy had her slammed against the wall.

Though Sakura should be scarred out her mind she wasn't. If anything the Darkness made her extremely happy. Just thinking about what she would like to do to the energy was making the blood rush to her cheeks.

"Where do you think your going love?" said a deep husky voice. The voice made Sakura's head spin. Sakura looked up to see a boy with black spiked hair, and emo bangs. She thought that the voice was enough to kill her but looking into his deep Onyx eyes, made her heart pound out of her chest. Sakura looked him over, he was wearing an open leather trench coat, under the trench coat he was wearing a black shirt with fishnet, showing at the collar. His pants, were black baggy, bondage pants and he was wearing combat bots. It was every thing she could do to not drool.

"Who are you?" she asked, after she got over the shock of wanting to rape him right there.

"The better question is what is a beautiful princess doing out here with out any guard, you never know what type of darkness lurks around the corner", the man answered, while avoiding her eyes.

"Are you referring to yourself, because although I can feel the darkness in you, but you aren't evil you would never hurt me. If anything you desire me more then anything", Said Sakura, as she lifted her neck as if to show him she was willing to give him what he wanted.

"You don't know what your talking about, princess, I am the darkness, but I am the lesser of two evils that wants you. My brother wants you, he wants you so that he can have your powers and the kingdom along with it", said the man as he started to loosen the grip on her. He was trying to keep control, for with her neck exposed like that it was everything he could do, not to take her and her blood. He couldn't help but to wonder if she would taste as good as she smelt.

"Yes I know exactly what I am talking about", said Sakura defensively. "I can read peoples auras, I know whether they are evil or good. I know how they feel, for example right now you are confused, and arguing with yourself. Your hungry and you feel in love, but your not sure what to do. You fear your feelings. So now tell me your name, dear", Sakura said in a most seductive voice. Making sure that her neck was still exposed.

"Sasuke", he said using quick like speed to be close enough to whisper in her ear. Then his lips moved to her neck, as he listened to her pulse, he licked her neck as if sampling dinner, and a lover.

"Oh, Sasuke what exactly do you think you are doing dear", asked Sakura, as she attempted to move her arms, to bring him closer.

Sasuke realized what he was doing and let backed up, then completely let go of the hold he had on her. As soon as she realized, that the grip was gone she went to go to Sasuke. She wanted to show him that he deserved love, and if he didn't well then damn him to hell, didn't she deserve to be with her true love. Sakura moved fast before Sasuke could get her up against the wall again, and ran up behind him, and latches on to his waist.

This startled Sasuke, for he didn't even know that he had let the grip on her go. "What do you think you are doing, trying to temp the vampire are you", growled Sasuke, and he used all his energy not to turn around and bite Sakura.

"No, I am trying to tempt the man, that I love", Sakura whispered in his ear, which wasn't easy to do, with her height disadvantage. Then she moved her lips down to his neck, kissing and nipping a trail down to his shoulder blade.

"WOMAN, you are making it very hard for me to control myself", Sasuke just barley whispered to her in a husky voice.

"That was the point", Sakura whispered in a husky voice as she turned him around to gain better access to his neck. She kissed his neck then started to suck, making Sasuke take in a deep breath.

"That's it you want me, fine you win", whispered Sasuke, as he pulled her close to him, then lifted her into his arms. Then he ran as fast as the speed of light, to his hide out.

When Sakura opened her eyes, she saw that she was in a basement. But this wasn't any type of basement that she had ever seen. It was completely finished, there was a T.V., a kitchen, but the thing that stud out the most was the king sized bed, with a black comforter and blood red sheets. Sasuke walked towards the bed and threw Sakura down.

Sasuke took off his trench coat, revealing muscular arms, under the fishnet shirt. Then went over to Sakura and kissed her passionately. Sakura pulled him closer, as if she needed him to live. Then Sasuke broke the kiss, and tugged the tank top off, revealing a hot pink bra. As he started to undue the bra Sakura started to pulled off his shirt. Sakura gasped at the mussel that he had. He was more handsome then she imagined.

After about ten minutes of arguing with the bra, Sasuke finally gave up, and just tore it off.

"You just ripped my favorite bra, do you have any idea how much they coas. . . .", Sakura started to complain, but was short stopped a passionate kiss.

Sakura forgot what she was saying and just concentrated on the kiss. Sasuke reached a hand for her breast, making her moan in pleasure. He broke off the kiss and trailed with licks and nips down her neck to breast. He covered her nipple with his mouth, swirling his tongue. She moaned in pleasure, unable to think. Then he trailed with nips over to other breast to give it the same treatment, while still twisting the other with his hand. He started to kiss down her stomach, when he reached the beginning of the skirt he undid it. He pulled the skirt down revealing a black thong. Then he reached down and tried to get off her boots, while he was distracted with her boots, she started to undo his pants, she pulled them down, showing that he was wearing red penguin underwear.

"Oh My God, they are so cute", Squealed Sakura. Sasuke turned a bright shade of red. Then quickly threw her shoes aside along with her and his paints.

"Is there something, you like me to do", asked Sasuke as he put placed his cock so that is was just where it should enter, the only thing separating them was under wear.

"Besides the obvious", Sakura gasped, as he started to move his hips and tweak her nipples.

"What would the obvious be love", Sasuke asked as he gave her a puppy dog look, as if I to say I don't know what your talking about.

"SCREW ME, Sasuke", She squealed, as he opened her legs wider.

"Is that what you really want", He asked, as he went down her panties, finding her wet and ready for him. "I guess it is", he whispered in her ear. "I love it that you're so wet and so ready do you really want me that much", he said in a husky voice, as he pulled down her panties, and his finger entered her. She gasped in pleasure.

"Yes", Sakura barley gasped

"What was that dear I couldn't hear you", Said Sasuke, and he plunged another finger into her.

"Yes I want you, FUCK me", Screamed Sakura.

Sasuke pulled down his boxers, revealing that the gods had nothing against vampires. If anything, he was more then well endowed.

Then he put the tip of his cock, just at her entrance. And move back and forth never entering her. It was driving Sakura up a wall. "Would you like me to sheath my sword, love", asked Sasuke, as plunged his finger into her.

"Yes, please I think I'll go insane if you don't", Sakura begged.

"As you wish princess", Said Sasuke as he plunged into her.

Sakura gasped in pain, as he broke through the barrier. To distract her from the pain Sasuke grabbed her breast, causing instant pleasure. Then he slowly moved started to move inside her. Finally the pain was replaced by, a great amount of pleasure that seemed to be growing, and growing.

"You alright dear", asked Sasuke as he continued to move in and out.

"Yes", she moaned.

"Am I causing you any more pain", he asked starting to thrust faster.

"No", she moaned

"Really then what I am causing you" asked Sasuke as he slowed his pace, as if just to torture her.

"PLEASURE", she said as she started to thrust her hips, needing him to be in deeper, going faster. She thought she was going to break because of the pleasure.

"FASTER", She screamed as he tried to slow down again. Sasuke plunged into her deeper, going faster and faster. Until the pleasure exploded into a million pieces. Sasuke continued, to plunge into her, giving her more pleasure then she knew, finally the pleasure pecked up to a second orgasm, yet he continued. Sakura was not sure if she could take any more, finally, Sasuke grunted as he came to, and fell on to Sakura not bothering to remove himself.

"So how was that, princess", asked Sasuke.

"Amazing", she answered while trying to catch her breath. "How was it for you, my vampire", she said as she nipped him.

"Good. . . Better then good", Sasuke said and kissed her.

"Sakura I have to go get some food, I will be back soon, what ever you do don't leave this place who knows what my brother might scheme up. "Especially, if he finds out, that you're my lover, and soul mate. He might just use you to get to me", said Sasuke. Sakura nodded. He handed her one of his tee shirts so she could cover up and be comfortable. He kissed her head and left. However, little did Sasuke know his brother was closer then he thought.

Sakura lay in the big bed beginning to fall asleep. After what she had just done who would not be tired. She had just closed her eye when she heard a noise. She opened them to find a man standing over her. At first, it looked like Sasuke but it was not Sasuke. Who ever this was pure evil. Sakura tried to scream but was silenced by the man above her. A mage she thought the man waved his hand over her and she fell asleep. He picked up Sakura and disappeared into the night.

Sasuke returned home shortly after but could not find Sakura anywhere. He smelled the air and could smell the rotten blood of his brother. "Itachi! Shit why did I leave her alone I got to find her before he kills her." Sasuke took off to find Sakura.

Sakura awoke in a large bed but was no longer in Sasuke's room. "Where am I?" She said as she looked around.

"I see your awake princess." Sakura looked to see the man from earlier.

"Who are you what do you want?" she asked terrified to get the answer

"My dear princess I'm the one who my brother spoke of I am Itachi." Sakura's eyes widened. "Now princess tell me where my brother is."

"NO, DEATH FIRST!" Sakura screamed. She was suddenly pined to the bed Itachi above her.

"Tell me princess and I will not hurt you." He said as he licked her ear lob. "Never." She whispered. "Have it your way then." Itachi growled with an evil smile on his face.


	4. Sorry about this

Hey guys sorry for not updating but I had a friend who wanted to help me with this story and she made me make it more about Ino then Sakura Sorry about that

Hey guys sorry for not updating but I had a friend who wanted to help me with this story and she made me make it more about Ino then Sakura Sorry about that. I have a question for you all Should I pick up and just go into Sakura's point of view or just deleat it and start over. Let me know. Thanks for reading.


End file.
